A pact with the devil
by Marinlinrin
Summary: When deceased Maude Flanders enters a pact with the devil to be alive again, will she be able to get Ned back or will he stay with his girlfriend Edna. Contains drama and maybe major character death in upcoming chapters. Rated M for future content.
1. chapter 1

!This story takes place before Edna's death.

Flanders family is my favorite so I will upload quite a few stories about them in the future. I'm not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes, I hope you don't mind!

A heart full of envy:

Maude was sitting on a cloud.

Looking down to Springfield a gentle sigh escaped her lips and she brushed a streak of her beautiful salmon hair out of her face.

Down there her husband was having his way with his new girlfriend Edna. Down there, where all the fun things are. Down there, where all her loved ones stay. Down there, where she had her life taken away. Down there, where there is no justice.

She stood up and buried her face into her hands. She was hurt, deeply hurt. It felt as if her heart was about to break into a thousand pieces. How can you feel pain when you are dead? How could this be truly heaven if you had to feel so much pain everyday? Maude asked herself these questions often, but even more she asked herself why it seemed like her husband was starting to slowly forget her. She was his wife after all. She was his first date, his first kiss, the mother of his children. How could he forget her? How could he?

She looked down again, this time at the Springfield cemetery. Even though it was her birthday today there was no one mourning at her grave. The flowers at the ground already started withering away as no one had come to water them in nearly 2 months.

Maude tried to brush it off at first but really she was devastated. She was full of envy. She was too young, getting your life taken away young was horrible. She would have killed to hug her sons just one more time. She would have killed to tell Ned that she wanted to be the only women he ever loved. He was her only man during her life and she was so angry that she had to leave. There was no reason behind her death, it was meaningless, useless, it didn't change anything. Homer, the man who was responsible for her death, was living happily without any guilt. Without apologizing to her husband, just being the same jerk he always was. Her death was without reason and Maude couldn't just brush it off this time.

She was raging with anger as she clapped her hands and teleported herself to the entry to the underworld.


	2. A pact with the devil

Chapter 2:

A pact with the devil

The entry to the underworld looked dark and the smell of sulfur scented the air.

Maude brushed some ash, that was raining down from above, off her wings and took small steps forward.

"Oh, what a pretty little thing do we have here" said a deep male voice while pulling Maude closer to him.

"What brought you into my realm little angle? I don't get such beautiful visitors here very often"

Maude looked up, right into the eyes of the devil. A tall figure with a serpents tounge and goats legs. His red akin was covered in scars and eyes were a glowing green.

"Well, I...I..." She stuttered but was cut off by the man.

"Shh...you don't need to tell me. I already know that you came to me for a favor regarding your death, am I right?" The devil said with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know?" Maude asked.

"Oh please, I know everything going on inside your little envy ridden soul. But don't worry, I am able to help you."

"I would like to..."

"Oh why do women always have to be so noisy?! You want your life back, I know, I know. I already made a plan for you, you will be alive again in no time. However..."

"Mmh?"

"However, you have to give me something in exchange" he smirked devilish.

"I... I think I don't have anything to offer..."

"Oh sure you have. You have the most precious off all things right here" the devil said while placing his index finger onto makes chest.

"My heart?" She asked

"Oh honey, I mean your soul. I could need a soul as beautiful and pure as yours in my collection. You know, Angels nowadays are all the same, good hearted grannies. But you, you are truly special my precious"

"And...and what exactly do you offer me...?"

The devil smirked as he slung his big hand around Maudes tiny waist and pulled her closer to him.

"First of all I can offer you to be alive again, isn't that something? Something this old man up there could never offer you! I will make you young again, so that you have more of your life, young and pretty" he sighed.

"The thing is" he stopped for a moment "I can't guarantee that he will love you, that is one thing I can't do, but I will make you irresistible so don't worry about that darling."

"That's all it takes?"

"There is one more thing... I can't give you your old life back, since you are dead. I can only offer you a new life as a different person but I will make you look very similar as in your former life, just even more beautiful. I think that should be more than enough"

"I'll do it!" Maude exclaimed.

"What? You're the first one in decades to agree. You truly must be in love, it's disgusting what humans do for their loved ones. But if you want it, let me think of your be identity for a moment"

He put his hand under Maudes chin and looked at her closely.

"Your name will be Maddy Summers. Height same as before with a little less weight. Same hair color but straight and down to your hips. Even bigger eyes than you have now and more puckered red lips. Think of an innocent looking Jessica rabbit and we have your new look" he sighed "happy with it?"

"Yes but..."

"Alright then" he said as he pushed Maude down a hole that opened in the floor.


End file.
